Caged
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Everyone knows Atobe Katsumi as the narcissistic female captain of the Hyotei boys' tennis team. But is that all there is to her? What if there was a whole other side to her? Multiple sides? A gentle one, a pained one, an insecure one… and even… a loving one? Watch as Atobe Katsumi's whole life unfolds before your very eyes. FEM!ATOBE/?
1. Prologue

Atobe Katsumi. She is the queen of Hyotei and captain of the boys' tennis team. She is also the student council president and has the top grades in the school. Here are a few words that people describe her as.

Arrogant. Boastful. Confident. Diligent. Egoistical. Flashy. Graceful. Hardworking. Intelligent. Just. Keen. Legendary. Marvelous. Narcissistic. Odd. Passionate. Queer. Refined. Strong. Tenacious. Untouchable. Vigorous. Witty. X-traordinary. Youthful. Zealous.

A lot of different words with a lot of different meanings, right? But they all represent her. She is Atobe Katsumi and this is the story of her life. The legend she became. Her fears, her likes, her insecurities. It is about how she was freed from her cage. And it is also about… her eternal love story.


	2. Chapter 1: Here's Hyotei

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, everyone. So, I got a review saying I should pair her up with Oshitari. Well, I was just wondering who I should partner her up with and I came up with a few. They will most likely be from Hyotei, Rikkai, or Seigaku. I'm probably going to first make it a harem with multiple people then slowly tie it down to a couple of people and then decide the final pair. If you want to tell me who you want her to pair up with tell me in your review! I listed some people at the end of the story in the author's note the people I was thinking of pairing her up with.**

**CHAPTER 1: HERE'S HYOTEI!**

**(I'm sooo sorry I messed up the update for peope who have read this. I fixed it now!)**

Momoshiro, Echizen, and the first year trio, that consisted of Horio, Mizuno, and Katsuo, walked out of a sports store, carrying bags that held their purchases. Then they heard a scream. "GIVE IT BACK! THEIF!" The burglar held a woman's purse in his hands and he was running away on roller skates.

"Move it! Move it!" he yelled. Momoshiro swung his fist and attempted to hit the thief in the face, but he managed to dodge it.

"Echizen, take care of the shopping!"

"H-hey!" Momoshiro started to chase after the thief, but realized that he couldn't catch up with roller skates. He then spotted another boy with a bike in his hands.

"Sorry! I'm gonna borrow your bike!" he yelled and took it in his grasp. He jumped on the bike and pedaled after the burglar.

"My bike!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Damn it, you bike thief. Do you think you could run away? You picked a bad person to rob."

"Huh, he's-" Horio said, seeing the familiar face.

"I'M RIDING THE RHYTHM!"

"Huh?" Momoshiro turned back. "F-Fudomine's Kamio?!" The others watched as Momoshiro was chased down by Kamio. Then they saw the person with Kamio.

"Ah," Echizen said, remembering the match where he injured his eye.

"Ah," Ibu said, remembering the same thing. "Hi."

"Hi," Echizen replied. A cold breeze flew by as the first year trio sweat-dropped at the bad atmosphere.

* * *

"That uniform is from Seigaku, isn't it?! Are you Kaido?!"

"Don't mistake me with that idiot!"

"I always knew you had a bad attitude since the match, but I never thought you were this bad!"

"I agree with that, but I'm not Viper!"

"You think you can beat my rhythm?!"

"If you think you can catch up with me, bring it!" The thief turned back, hearing their argument.

"What's with those two?" he thought out loud. As Kaido was running around a corner. He tripped over the thief's leg and fell face down.

"You basta-" He never got to finish his insult, for Momoshiro had ran over him with a bike.

"Move it! Move it!" he shouted. As Kaido tried to get himself up, Kamio ran and stepped on his back.

"AGGHHH!" Kamio looked back at the sound of his pained cry.

"That was Viper? Then who the hell are you?!"

"For crying out loud! Figure it out already!" The thief continued to roller skate when Kamio and Momoshiro came up behind him.

"You're in the way! Move it!" the two yelled in unison. They shoved past the burglar, completely forgetting about the fact that they were trying to stop him. The stolen purse flew out of the thief's hand and smacked Kaido painfully in the head. He fell down, once again, with the purse bouncing off of him.

"Ah! My purse!" the woman shouted with a policeman behind her.

"You, come with me to the police station," the policeman demanded.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Kamio caught up to the bicycle and finally realized who it was. "You! You're Seigaku's Momoshiro!"

"Finally figured it out, huh?! I'm turning up the rhythm!" Momoshiro said and pedaled faster.

"That's my line!" The people stared in awe as the two tennis players sped past them.

"You're too naïve! That corner is mine!" Momoshiro declared, laughing. The smile dropped from him face as he turned the corner and say a sign that said, 'Road Closed for Construction'. He quickly maneuvered the bike and it ran through the bushes.

Kamio jumped over them and yelled, "If there's any scratches on my bike, you're paying for the repairs!"

"Don't be stupid! My reflexes are the #1 in Seigaku!" he said as they ran past Kikumaru and Kawamura.

"Wasn't that Momoshiro… and Fudomine's Kamio-kun?" Kawamura confirmed. Kikumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Who's Seigaku's #1?"

* * *

Momoshiro continued pedaling and visibly paled as he saw a long flight of stairs. He flew into the air and fell down, roughly. "My bike!" Kamio shouted. He looked down and found Momoshiro lying down with his eyes all swirly. "You _definitely _have Seigaku's #1 reflexes," Kamio said, sarcastically.

"Shut up…"

* * *

"What? If it was because of a thief, you should have said so sooner."

"Duh! Who would go around stealing bikes?"

"So, is it all right to leave the thief?"

"Huh?" Momoshiro thought back. "Well, Viper was there, so it should be fine." Kamio sweat-dropped at Momoshiro's inconsiderate reply.

"Well, it looks like nothing's broken," Kamio stated after checking the bike.

"So, how's Fudomine's condition?"

"We won't lose to Seigaku again. Anyway, aren't you on reserve?" Kamio smirked.

"Idiot! Who's on reserve? That was just-"

"That's so unfair!" a familiar girl's voice yelled.

"That voice…" The two walked up to the public street tennis courts that was for doubles only. For this court, if you win against your opponents in doubles, you could continue playing on the courts while the loser has to give the court up. They were shocked to see Ann looking angry at a beautiful girl and large man. The girl had long, wavy, dark, silver hair that reached down to her upper thighs. She had an arrogant smirk on her face and a tear-mole under her right eye. The large man next to her had a stoic look on his face and kept silent. They both wore the same tennis uniforms. 1/3 of the jersey was blue on the left side, including the sleeve. The other 2/3 of the jersey was white except for the right sleeve which was also blue. The man wore long dark blue pants while the girl had on a white tennis skort.

"Don't be so loud, you're the one who said that if we won against everyone here, then this tennis court will fall under my control."

"It _was _Ann-chan!"

"Tachibana's little sister?" Then Momoshiro's eyes went to the two guys who were panting, heavily, and seemingly defeated. "Gyokurin?"

"Ah, Seigaku?"

"Oh, so there were two more?" the girl asked.

"Ann-chan, why did you make a deal like that?"

"Because she said that street tennis,"

"Was a place for weak people to gather," the girl finished with a smirk. Ann gritted her teeth and raised her hand to slap her, but the girl didn't even flinch. The large man next to her grabbed Ann's wrist before her palm could make contact with her cheek. Ann angrily tore her hand out of the man's grasp.

"Oi, Momoshiro, do you know how to play doubles?"

"Eh?"

"If you don't want to, it's fine."

"No…" he smirked. "It's my strong point."

_'You liar!' _the two Gyokurin members thought in unison, remembering the Ah-Un match.

"Hey, Gyokurin, lend me your rackets."

"Sure… but are you sure you're gonna be fine?"

"Of course."

"Sorry to get you two involve-" Ann started, but the two just smiled.

"It's fine to be tough, but there's a limit, right?" Ann blushed. Now the 4 stood on a court. The girl and guy on one side and Momoshiro and Kamio on the other. The other street tennis players cheered for Kamio and Momoshiro to win. Then the girl did something surprising. She bent down and folded her legs under herself, so her feet and ankles jutted out. An elegant and princess-like way of sitting.

"We'll let you serve. Just a one-point game, 'kay? Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

"Bastards… That big guy's playing alone again."

"They have such a bad attitude." Kamio served and Kabaji easily returned it. The ball swept past Momoshiro.

"What? It's finished already?" Then Kamio used his speed to catch up to the ball. He purposely made it bounce by the girl's ear, but the smirk never left her face.

"Get it, Kabaji," she ordered.

"Usu!" Kamio gasped.

"To let the rear guard get that?!" Then Momoshiro jumped high in the air and hit a dunk smash.

_'Trying to provoke me, huh?' _the girl thought as the ball once again, flew past her ear. "Get it, Kabaji!" Kabaji easily returned it. It was a powerful shot that made Momoshiro fall back, but he still managed to make it hit his racket with enough force to get it over the net. The girl's eyes widened. Kabaji ran forward to get it.

"Stop, Kabaji," she ordered and he froze, letting them get the point. "It's fine. We'll take the loss today. What's your name?" she asked Momoshiro.

"Seigaku, 2nd year, Momoshiro Takeshi," he answered, proudly. "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Hyotei Gakuen, 3rd year, Atobe Katsumi," she answered as she started to walk away.

"Wait! I'm Fudomine 2nd year, Kamio Akira!" he shouted. Katsumi smirked.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" she asked as she waved her hand, lazily in good-bye before going out of sight.

"So that's regional's #1 seed, Hyotei Gakuen."

* * *

"Seigaku, huh?" Katsumi said to herself. "Heh, looks like Tezuka's got a good team this year. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Then a phone rang.

"Hello?" Katsumi asked.

**"Oi, Katsumi, where were you today? I went to your mansion, but you weren't there," **a deep, sultry voice with a Kansai accent asked through the phone.

"Ah, I was playing some tennis, Yuushi."

** "What? You could've just played with us."**

"It was interesting… We'll need to train more…"

** "What did you say?"**

"Oh, nothing…."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, here are the people that I think have a chance of getting paired with Katsumi.**

** Oshitari Yuushi**

** Tezuka Kunimitsu**

** Sanada Genichirou**

** Shishido Ryou**

** Ootori Choutarou**

** Echizen Ryoma**

**Here are the people I think it would be fun to pair her with even if they didn't interact in the story.**

** Niou Masaharu**

** Yukimura Seiichi**

** Marui Bunta**

**If you have any suggestions, I'd like to know them and if you liked this chapter, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Normal Day at Hyotei

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I got some votes for some pairings! I'll post how the rankings are in the Author's Note at the end. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2: MY DAY AT HYOTEI… HEY THAT RHYMES!**

Katsumi sat in class 3-A with Oshitari Yuushi. Fan girls and boys watched the two tennis players in anticipation. They watched and admired them from afar, but none of them were brave enough to approach them. At Hyotei Gakuen, the tennis regulars were on the same level as gods. Inhuman beauty, incredible strength, and were practically untouchable.

"Hey, Katsumi, where did you go yesterday?"

"Street tennis courts." Oshitari looked confused.

"Why in the world would you go there?"

"To mess around with some weaklings," she answered cockily. He sighed.

"Of course."

"But I am glad I went. I met some people."

"Who?" Katsumi just wore a secretive smile. "Just tell me."

"Oh, look, there's the teacher. We must begin class," she pointed out, successfully evading the question. Oshitari sighed again, seeing she was right.

* * *

The chatter in Hyotei's cafeteria died down as they saw the people walking in. The tennis regulars have arrived. The crowds parted as they walked. They all walked with an air of grace and an aura that practically screamed for them to bow down to their glory. Katsumi stood, naturally in the front, with her trademark smirk plastered on her face. Kabaji stood, dutifully on the right of her while Oshitari walked on her left. Mukahi talked with Oshitari from his left. A few steps behind them, were Ootori, Shishido, Hiyoshi, and Jirou. The eight of them all sat down at their usual table. _No one _but the tennis regulars sat at that table. It was _their _table. After they sat down, the chatter resumed.

"So, who exactly did you meet?" Oshitari asked again.

"What are you two talking about?" Shishido asked.

"Katsumi met someone at the street tennis courts."

"_Katsumi _went to the public courts?" Mukahi asked incredulously.

"And met someone?" Shishido added.

"Who?! Who?!" Jirou asked, now excited at the topics of his captain. "Kabaji should know right?"

"Yeah, who'd she meet?" Silence.

"Who came up with the stupid idea of asking _Kabaji?" _Hiyoshi asked. Everyone looked at Mukahi.

"Hey, Jirou was the one who started talking about Kabaji?"

"Yeah, but you were the one who actually asked Katsumi's stoic bodyguard."

"So who'd you meet?" Katsumi rubbed her temples, knowing that they won't stop bothering her until she told them.

"I met Momoshiro Takeshi, 2nd year at Seigaku."

"Seigaku? Why is that school so important? It's not like they've been to Nationals before."

"Yes, but this year Tezuka's the captain. We shouldn't underestimate him. That Momoshiro guy was powerful. I have a feeling we'll meet them soon."

"Hey, Wakashi, that was mine!"

"You should have been paying more attention, Mukahi-sempai."

"Have you seen that new romance movie?"

"Geki-dasa daze. No one cares about your stupid romance addiction, Oshitari."

"ZZZZ."

"Everyone, please calm down…"

"Usu." Katsumi pinched the bridge of her nose. This is the normal lunch conversation at Hyotei.

* * *

"1st years, 20 laps, 200 swings, and then ball-picking. 2nd years, 30 laps, 200 swings, then practice matches on courts E and after. Regulars, 40 laps, 300 swings, and when you're done with that, come back to me and we'll start our training… NOW!" Katsumi screamed and they all scurried to start practicing. Katsumi wore her long hair in a high ponytail and she wore her tennis uniform that showed her long legs, making her look like a professional athlete. She started to run alongside the regulars. After the 20th lap, Mukahi was already panting.

"Oi, Gakuto, we still have 20 laps!" Katsumi scolded.

"Ugh!"

"Jirou, wake up!"

"ZZZ… huh?"

"Ryou, speed up, you're falling behind!"

"Alright, woman!"

"Wakashi, slow down, you need to pace yourself!"

"…Gekokujou."

"Yuushi, stop looking like such a pervert!"

"I believe that's just my face, Katsumi."

"Choutarou… you're fine just the way you are."

"HEY!" Everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

**AFTER THE LAPS**

"That's so unfair! Why didn't she criticize Ootori?!"

"Because she has a soft spot for him, that's why."

"Grr! Oi, Katsumi, why didn't you insult Ootori?!"

"Choutarou was doing fine," she answered simply, not willing to admit to her biased personality towards Ootori. Everyone sighed, knowing that Katsumi was incredibly stubborn and will never admit that she was wrong. See, there's something about her that only the tennis regulars know. Atobe Katsumi loves cute things. Oshitari was the first one, besides Kabaji, to figure that one out. He remembered it as clear as day.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Oshitari P.O.V.**

_ I struggled to remember the directions to the bathroom. This house was huge, even bigger than mine! I then ended up at a pair of large double doors. Curious, I opened them and blanched. The room was large like the rest of the house. A king-sized bed laid in the middle, but that wasn't what I was looking at. The room was how he imagined Katsumi's room, elegant and sophisticated. The room was themed lavender, her favorite color. The curtains and sheets were all of the best silk and two couches were set on the other side of the room. But that wasn't what I was looking at either. What I was looking at was the enormous amounts of stuffed animals that laid on her couches and bed. So many that I couldn't even count. Bears, bunnies, dogs, cats._

_ "Hey, Yuushi, what's taking so… long…" Katsumi trailed off as she saw me in her room. She was silent for a few second before her face turned a bright red. "W-what are you doing?! Who gave you permission to be in my room?!"_

_ "I was looking for the bathroom and stumbled in here. So, when were you going to tell me about your stuffed animal infatuation?" I asked, amused. Katsumi flushed even more. She ran up to me and pinned me on the ground. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked up at her flustered face._

_ "D-don't you dare tell a-anyone?! Do you understand?! I-I won't forgive you if you do!" She yelled, looking as if she was about to cry. My eyes softened and I chuckled, before getting up. I patted her on the head as she looked down. She really was a prideful woman._

_ "Alright, I won't tell anyone."_

_ "P-promise?"_

_ "I promise… Now, do you want to move? _I _don't mind this position, it's actually pretty comfy." Katsumi looked at our position in confusion and flushed once more as she saw that she was sitting in my lap. She shrieked._

_ "Y-you pervert! Get out of my room!" And that was when I found out about Atobe Katsumi's cute side._

_**SLAP!**_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

And that's how the tensai(genius) of Hyotei ended up with a red mark on his cheek. The next to find out was Shishido also in his first year.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**SHISHIDO P.O.V.**

_I was working on a project with Katsumi. The maids told me to go to the living room, but how the hell am I supposed to find it in a house like this?! Damn rich people… I found large double doors and shrugged, deciding to open them. I needed to start looking, didn't I? I stared at the pile of stuffed animals that were scattered around the room. Where the hell am I? I then found a plate above the bed that said in elegant letters, 'Atobe Katsumi'. Oh. My. God. This was the room of that narcissistic woman?_

_ "Oh Ryou, you were… here…" She looked at me for a second before bolting towards me and slamming the doors shut. "H-how much did you see?"_

_ "A-all of it?" Bad answer, Ryou. She looked up at me with… watery eyes? Oh god, she was about to cry. Oh, I'm a horrible guy, making a girl cry like that. What am I supposed to do?! Agh, geki-dasa daze. I awkwardly, patted her back. "I-it's all right. I-I promise I won't tell anyone." She looked at me with her shining eyes. S-she looked so cute. No! Bad Ryou! Don't think such things! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

_ "R-really?"_

_ "Y-yeah." She sighed in relief and smiled. God, she's cute. NO!_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

And that was when Shishido started to have mixed feelings about Katsumi. The next to find out were Mukahi and Jirou in their early 2nd year.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Mukahi and Jirou ran away from Katsumi in her large mansion. "GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOTS!" They had just broken Katsumi's favorite vase and she was not happy. They ran into large double doors and opened then. They sweat-dropped at the sight of the stuffed animals. They wondered whose room it was and saw the plate with Katsumi's name on it._

_ "Pfft, this is… Katsumi's room?" The two burst into laughter. Though their fun was short-lived when they felt an evil aura behind them. They slowly turned around and shrieked at the sight of Katsumi with a malicious aura and a dangerous smile. _

_ "Think it's funny, huh? Well, you won't be laughing for long."_

_ "….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two horrified screams filled the air._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

And that was when they faced the real wrath of Atobe Katsumi. Let's just say that the ambulance had arrived after that. The next one was Hiyoshi in his 2nd year.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**HIYOSHI'S P.O.V.**

I looked for Katsumi-buchou's room, wanting to ask her about the new training menu. I saw double doors and opened them, only to find Katsumi-buchou laying against a huge stuffed bear. We stared at each other in silence before I said the only thing that came to mind.

"…Gekokujou."

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

And the two agreed to never tell anyone else what had just happened. The last one was Ootori.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**OOTORI'S P.O.V.**

_I walked around Katsumi-buchou's mansion, trying to find her room. The sempai have asked me to bring her her homework because she was sick today. I found large double doors and pushed them open. I found Katsumi-buchou in bed, cuddling a stuffed animal. I flushed. How cute! She looked at me with wide eyes. "W-what are you doing here?!"_

_ "T-the sempai asked me to bring it to you."_

_ "W-what?! Damn them! They did this on purpose!" She looked at me with her face flushed in anger and tears filling her eyes. Wait, tears?! I ran to her. Oh my goodness, I've made her cry! I'm such a terrible person._

_ "K-Katsumi-buchou?! W-what's wrong?! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"_

_ "W-why does everyone find out about this?! WAHHH! I'm a terrible role model! I'm sorry, Choutarou, for showing you such weakness! WAAAAHHHH!"_

_ "No, Katsumi-buchou! It's not a weakness at all! I think it's adorable!" She sniffed._

_ "Y-you do?"_

_ "Yes! And I won't tell anyone, I promise!"_

_ "Really?" I nodded._

_ "W-WAHHH!" She started to cry again. I panicked, thinking that I had upset her again when she hugged me all of a sudded. "THANK YOUUUUU!"_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

And that was when Ootori realized how adorable Katsumi was. The other members stared at him in envy when he had told them. The first of them to find out was Kabaji.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a rainy day and Katsumi invited Kabaji to her house. Katsumi was about 10 years old in 4__rd__ grade while Kabaji was a year younger. "Kabaji, I'm going to show you something that I've never told anyone before. It's a secret, okay?" Katsumi told him._

_ "Usu!" She opened the door and he was met with the sight of many stuffed animals._

_ "Don't tell anyone this, but I love stuffed animals! I love them because my parents used to give me them. They were treasures from my parents, but… they stopped giving them to me and said I was too old for them. But I continued to collect them. My parents wouldn't give them to me anymore, but stuffed animals are still me precious memories. Kabaji listened quietly._

_ When Katsumi's birthday came around in October, she opened the present from Kabaji. Her parents weren't there, so she usually spent her birthday alone, but ever since she met Kabaji, he always came to her house on her birthdays. Her eyes sparkled._

_ "A teddy bear!" She beamed at the adorable bear in her arms._

_ "Thank you, Kabaji! You're the best!" Kabaji had an emotionless face, but his eyes softened._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

From then on, Kabaji and the others were the ones who gave Katsumi cute things for her birthday. It became another precious memory for her. And that it why Katsumi loves cute things. And Katsumi loves cute things=Katsumi loves Ootori because Ootori=cute. Do the math. So Katsumi always was softer on Ootori. That was just an ordinary day at Hyotei.

"Hey, stop dilly-dallying, you idiots! 20 more laps and then practice matches!" the team groaned. Yep, an ordinary day at Hyotei, alright.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, if you liked it, REVIEW! Also, I put a poll up for who you want Katsumi to end up with! If you already sent me a review about who you want her to be with, then don't worry, because I will write them and add them up later. If you don't want to use the poll, then just send me a review about who you want. If the person you want isn't in the poll, send me a review and I'll add them to the ranking. VOTE EVERYONE!**

**Oshitari: 3**

**Yukimura: 2**

**Ootori: 2**

**Niou: 1**

**Marui: 1**

**Sanada: 0**

**Tezuka: 0**

**Echizen: 0**

**Shishido: 0**

**Oshitari is in the lead!**


	4. Chapter 3:Injuries, Prefecturals, Losses

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update! 7****th**** grade is getting busy! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 3: INJURIES, PREFECTURALS, AND LOSSES, OH MY!**

A limo pulled up at the gates of Hyotei Gakuen. The chauffeur got out and opened the door. A slim leg appeared and Katsumi came out of the limo. "Have a nice day, Lady Katsumi." She gave the chauffeur a curt nod of acknowledgement. She walked into her classroom and gracefully sat down.

"Good, morning, Atobe-sama!"

"How are you this morning, Katsumi-sama?"

"Atobe-sama! Would you like a cup of coffee?" She answered them all with nods or shakes of the head. Then Oshitari strolled into class, causing a bigger uproar. He sat in the seat next to Katsumi.

"Good morning, Katsumi."

"Morning."

"The prefectural tournament has already begun. I'm guessing that we won't be sending any regulars to the line-up until the Kantou Regionals?"

"Of course. Second-tier should easily crush the other teams. We may send out a regular or two every once in a while."

"Our next match is against Fudomine Middle School. Their unseeded."

"Yes, but we shouldn't underestimate them. If the rumors are correct, the Fudomine this year… is not the same as last year's."

* * *

**BEFORE LUNCH**

Katsumi decided to take a trip to the library before going to eat lunch. She went to the section where Greek books were placed. When she got there, there was a first year boy on a ladder holding many thick books. "Hey, Hagashi, carrying that many books on a ladder is dangerous." Hagashi turned to her.

"No I'm fi-" He gasped when he saw who it was. "Atobe-sempa-" The ladder wobbled at his hasty gesture and he fell backwards. "AH!" Katsumi's eyes widened and she ran. She caught him and quickly maneuvered herself so the books fell on her back. A couple thick books dropped painfully on her left ankle that was jutted out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ladder shake and fall towards them. Out of reflex, she put out her right arm and the ladder slammed into her wrist. She gritted her teeth in pain. Katsumi pushed the ladder and books out of her way and stood up. "A-atobe-sempai! Are you alright?! We need to get you to the hospital!" She looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Eh? I'm not the one who got hurt!"

"Then it's fine."

"B-but-"

"If you want to make it up to me, then do me a favor and clean up this mess. I need to get to practice," she said and started to walk away.

"Atobe-sempai!" he yelled, but was ignored.

* * *

**PRACTICE**

The regulars were playing practice matches against each other. Katsumi was currently playing singles against Ootori. So far, she was winning 4-2. She had lost two games during Ootori's service game, but kept her own. It was back to Ootori. Katsumi wore her jersey and long socks to cover the bruises that formed on her ankle and wrist. Oshitari narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't Katsumi playing oddly? Her shots aren't as powerful and she isn't as fast."

"Usu," Kabaji agreed.

"Do you know anything about it?" Kabaji shook his head slightly to show that he didn't. Ootori threw the ball into the air and served his Scud Serve. He also thought that his captain was playing oddly, but knew that she would dislike it if he went easy. Katsumi ran to it and slammed her racket against the ball. She was already at her limit. She shrieked in pain as the racket was thrown out of her grasp and crumbled to the ground, holding her right wrist. The regulars' eyes widened and they ran to her. Ootori jumped over the net.

"Katsumi-buchou!" He pulled up her jersey, despite Katsumi's protest, and gasped at the ugly purple bruise on her wrist. "We need to take you to the hospital! Can you stand?" Katsumi got up and made a pained grunt as pressure was put on her left foot. Ootori pulled down her socks and looked horrified at the other bruise.

"I'm fine!" she shouted. She tried to get out of his grasp.

"Please forgive me for this, Katsumi-buchou."

"Huh?" Ootori swung his arms under the crook of her knees and around her shoulders and picked her up bridal-style. "Wha-! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, but you're hurt. You need to go to the hospital." She struggled a bit more before finally giving up. "Couch Sakaki, I will take Katsumi-buchou to the hospital." Oshitari was about to object but the couch nodded in approval.

* * *

**IN THE CAR TO THE HOSPITAL**

Ootori stared guiltily out the window, avoiding Katsumi's eyes. "Choutarou."

"Yes?"

"Look at me." He turned, but didn't dare look up. She sighed and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "It wasn't your fault."

"B-but! If I had noticed, the bruises wouldn't have worsened. I was at the closest range to you, I should've noticed! It was all my fa-!" His sentence was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.

"It. Wasn't. Your. Fault," she said, more softly and more firmly. "I knew that my injuries were bad, but foolishly ignored them. I'm to blame." Ootori didn't say anything. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"What happened?" he asked and she told him about the incident at the library. The car pulled up at the hospital and Ootori carried her out. As they went inside the hospital, two boys caught sight of them.

"Isn't that Atobe Katsumi of Hyotei?"

"I think it is. I wonder why she's here at the hospital. She must have gotten hurt if that boy carrying her indicates anything."

"Hmph."

"Oh? What's wrong? Are you jealous, Genichirou?"

"Wha-!? Don't be ridiculous, Seiichi!" An angelic chuckle was the reply.

* * *

"How is it?" Ootori asked the doctor as he stood next to Katsumi.

"Nothing is, fortunately, broken, but it seem that the hit did bruise the bones a bit. It should heal fine as long as you refrain from playing a rough game for a couple of weeks."

"Alright, I wasn't planning on being in the line-ups for the prefecturals anyway."

"Also, I would like you to stay overnight just to double check." Katsumi nodded reluctantly and went to her room for the night. She looked at Ootori.

"Choutarou, you can go home. I'll be fine." He nodded, still having a guilty look in his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. He blushed at the close contact. "It wasn't your fault. Now go home and rest. Our matches are in a couple days." He nodded again and left the room in a daze.

About 20 minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, expecting a doctor or nurse to come in, but was surprised to see Yukimura and Sanada come in. "Yukimura, Sanada."

"Sorry for bothering you. We just wanted to greet you. We saw you come in and you happened to be in the room across from mine." Yukimura smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I will only be staying for tonight," Katsumi said, politely. She didn't mention anything about his disease, knowing it was a sensitive topic. "How is your team doing?"

"Fine, we will surely win the Nationals once again," Sanada spoke with confidence. She smirked.

"Sorry, but Hyotei will win this year. I'll make sure of it." Lightning flashed between the two as they had a staring contest. Yukimura chuckled.

"Well, we look forward to playing with you."

"Likewise."

* * *

**PREFECTURAL TOURNAMENT**

Fudomine easily won against their opponents. Momoshiro smiled at Ibu and Kamio. "Next is Hyotei, right?"

"Yeah, I need to thank that Atobe girl for last time," Kamio answered, remembering how she had completely ignored and humilated him. Momoshiro nodded.

"Don't do it just for payback."

"Of course. Payback is just a bonus."

* * *

"Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!"

Katsumi and Kabaji watched as Shishido played and won against a guy who they didn't bother to remember the name of. "What's up, Shishido? Why did it take you 20 minutes to beat that guy?"

"Shut up, Katsumi!" he shouted with no real malice in his voice. _'I can't tell her that I couldn't concentrate because I was worried about her injuries. Damn it! Gekidasa daze!' _

"If it was me, I would've ended it in 15 minutes," she provoked.

"Tch." Shishido would definitely win in the next match.

* * *

"Game and match, Fudomine! 6-4, Ishida-Sakurai pair!"

"Game and match, Fudomine! 6-1, Ibu-Kamio pair!" Katsumi watched with calm eyes. Shishido went up to the net.

"Aren't you the captain? You're playing pretty early," he said as he looked at Tachibana. "Well, whoever it is, I'll end it within 20 minutes." Tachibana smirked.

* * *

"Have you had enough fun yet?" Tachibana asked. Shishido grunted as he returned the ball. "I can come up to the net, right?"

"What?!" Shishido's eyes widened as Tachibana hit the ball and earned a point.

"Game, Fudomine! 1-0!" Katsumi grabbed onto the fence in realization.

"That guy is one of Kyuushu region's best two players. Shishigku Middle School's ace, Tachibana!"

"Game and match, Fudomine! 6-0!"

"Sorry for ending the game in 15 minutes."

"I didn't think that a guy like that would be in this prefectural tournament." Katsumi smirked. "We underestimated them because they were unseeded. They used that to their advantage and beat us in straight sets. We were defeated, Tachibana."

"Fudomine wins, 3-0!"

* * *

"Doubles, Oogawa-Chigabayashi pair, lost 4-6. Doubles, Kaida-Kashiwa pair, lost 1-6. Singles, Shishido, even though he's a regular, was defeated 0-6," Katsumi told Sakaki over one of her many phones. "Yes, I can't believe that we lost in the quarterfinals. Yes, Shishido will no longer be a regular. And please call Jirou before next week's match." Shishido listened to the conversation with a grim look on his face. Although Katsumi said this with her usual arrogant tone, she was actually disappointed and upset that Shishido was leaving the regulars. He was one of her close friends since first year and was one of the few who understood her. But it had to be done. Her lips turned upwards in a confident smirk. _'If Ryou deserves to be a regular, he'll climb back to the top after going through hell.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, if you liked it, REVIEW! And if you vote for someone that you want to be paired with Katsumi, then please either vote JUST in your review or JUST in the poll. I am keeping track and it would be unfair if someone voted in both and I counted it as two. Also, if you vote in ONE review, please don't vote again in another one. That would also be unfair. These are the results so far.**

**Oshitari: 3**

**Ootori: 3**

**Yukimura: 2**

**Shishido: 2**

**Tezuka: 2**

**Marui: 1**

**Niou: 1**

**Echizen: 1**

** Keep voting people! Oshitari and Ootori are in the lead! If you want someone other than who I have above tell me in your review and I'll add him in! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, everyone! I know I went MIA for a few weeks and I'm sooo sorry for that, but now I'm finally back and writing again. I've also posted a new story for Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin), so if you want to know more about it, either go to my profile page or read the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 4: WELCOME BACK**

Katsumi watched her team practice as she wore a light cast on her right wrist. "Katsumi-buchou," a sweet voice called out. She turned and had to look up to see the face of the kind, 2nd year regular. "How is your wrist and ankle feeling?" he asked, worriedly. She smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine, Choutarou." He smiled back and left to continue practice. After he left, Katsumi frowned. She hadn't seen very much of Shishido since he had been dropped from the regulars. _'Don't tell me that he's given up,' _she thought incredulously to herself.

* * *

Katsumi was strolling confidently through the halls of Hyotei Gakuen when she caught sight of the familiar silky, brown hair. She had found Shishido. She started to walk towards him, only to stop and have her eyes widen as she saw the ugly bruises formed all over his body. By the time her shock had worn off, Shishido had already walked into his classroom and out of sight. _'What the hell has he been up to?' _she thought.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey, I'm going to the street tennis courts later. Are you guys coming with me?"

"You're going to the public courts again?" Oshitari asked with a raised eyebrow. Katsumi smirked.

"I just have a feeling that we'll meet someone interesting today."

* * *

Katsumi and her five other teammates accompanied her to the street tennis courts. "What are you gonna do if there's no one interesting there?" Mukahi complained.

"No, trust me. There will be," she said, confidently.

"If Katsumi-buchou is that confident I'm sure we'll meet someone," Ootori reassured.

"Katsumi's instincts are usually right," Taki pointed out. Kabaji and Oshitari walked on either side of Katsumi.

"Do you even have an idea of who's going to be there?" Oshitari asked her. She just shrugged in response.

* * *

When they arrived at the courts, they were met with the interesting sight of Seigaku's Momoshiro and Fudomine's captain's little sister, Ann, playing against each other. Momoshiro had just hit a Dunk Smash into Ann's side of the court. Mukahi blinked.

"Shouldn't he go easier on her? She _is _a girl." Katsumi glared at him.

"Is there something wrong with being a _girl?" _Mukahi shrunk.

"N-no. I-I just meant that she's j-just not as experienced…" Katsumi scoffed.

"Idiot. To judge someone's strength at first appearance is the kind of thing that could cost you everything."

"You seem more like yourself now," they heard Ann say.

"Really? I don't feel that different."

"No, you're way different."

"Well, thank you, Ann… Oops, I mean Tachibana's little sister."

"You don't need to rephrase it!" Then they noticed the six Hyotei regulars at the bleachers. Ootori stood at the front with Taki leaning lazily on the guardrail while Oshitari and Mukahi stood by the wall on the top row towards the left. Kabaji had two tennis bags on his shoulders as he stood near the right. Katsumi sat on the top row in the midst of it all.

"You seem like you're having fun, Momoshiro. Are you two an item?" she asked, cockily.

_'Hyotei's Atobe-san,' _Momoshiro recognized. "Hey."

"We were ultimately defeated at the Prefectural Tournament by your brother, Ann." Ann frowned.

"Don't call me so familiarly!"

"We'll be using our true regulars at the Kantou Regional Tournament. We won't make the same mistake twice."

"She's so annoying," Ann said, quietly.

"Hey, Katsumi. Is he really a Seigaku regular? He doesn't seem that tough," Oshitari asked.

"Of course he's not that tough. He's playing around in a place like this, after all," Taki stated, not once bothering to straighten his posture.

"Great timing. Why don't you get in the court?" Momoshiro questioned.

"Sorry, but we specialize in doubles," Mukahi admitted.

"Are you gonna pair with that girl?" Oshitari glanced at Ann. Then a figure came up the stairs.

"Are you slacking off again today, Momo-sempai?" a cocky voice called out. They all turned to see Seigaku's Echizen.

"Echizen-kun, perfect timing! Just now,"

"So, you're Seigaku's famous freshman regular. Heard that you beat that monster player from Yamabuki, Akutsu."

"Eh?" Ootori sounded surprised. "This kid? Beating that tall Akutsu…"

"Not bad." Taki sounded amused.

"Even though he was called a monster, he's actually not that tough."

"Well said, Yuushi." Mukahi jumped onto the side of the guardrail. "That delinquent, he just likes to play around and doesn't actually practice. Maybe he ran out of stamina in the end?" He laughed.

"Hey, you're saying too mu-" Momoshiro was cut off as Mukahi did a perfect flip right over his head and landed behind him. "…You're pretty light, aren't you?"

"If you want to play, bring it. I'll look after both of you."

"No," the two Seigaku students rejected in unison.

"Huh?"

"I do want to play, but Echizen, here, sucks. He has almost zero sense when it comes to doubles."

"You too, Momo-sempai. You just run around like a wild boar!"

"…! You, calling your upperclassman a boar! Show some respect!"

"If you're not a wild boar, then how about a wild horse?"

"You!"

"What?" The two continued to argue as the others sweat-dropped.

"W-what's with these guys?"

"Anyway, if I'm going to pair up with someone, I'd rather partner with Tachibana's little sister."

"Eh?" Echizen started to walk towards the bleachers.

"On the other hand, that Monkey Queen over there, have a match with me."

"Hmm, you've got guts," Ootori told him.

"Isn't he getting cocky because he beat Akutsu?" Katsumi frowned for a second before smirking.

"Don't get too impatient now."

"Are you running away?" Echizen challenged.

"That midget, challenging our Katsumi like that."

"A freshman kid with some guts," Ootori summed up.

"Not bad," Taki repeated. Ootori then frowned.

"Katsumi-buchou can't play against you today, anyway." Momoshiro, Echizen, and Ann looked confused when they noticed the cast on her wrist and her bandaged ankle.

"Did something happen?" Momoshiro asked.

"I was just a little reckless."

"It's called Karma," Ann scowled. Katsumi just smirked at her and stood up. She looked at Echizen.

"I'll crush you in the Kantou Tournament. We'll completely defeat every one of you from Seigaku," she declared.

"Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu," he answered as they all followed after their captain.

* * *

"Told you we would meet someone interesting today," Katsumi gloated. Oshitari sighed then gave a small smile.

"Yes, yes you did."

* * *

Katsumi stayed at school late the next day because she had to finish up her student council work. When she walked out, it was already dark. Then she heard the familiar sounds of tennis balls. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Everyone should be gone by now…" She followed the sounds and her eyes widened at the sight. Ootori and Shishido stood on the tennis court before her. Shishido was heavily panting and covered in painful bruises. There was also something else. He wasn't holding racket.

"Shishido-san, let's stop," Ootori pleaded. "You're not even holding a racket. Shishido scowled.

"Again!" The 2nd year frowned, but complied and hit another one of his powerful Scud Serves. Katsumi winced as it slammed into Shishido's side. He got back up. "Again!" Katsumi watched this scene with mixture of worry, awe, and pride. She felt worried because he could get seriously hurt. She was in awe of his unfaltering ambition. And she felt pride that she could call this man her friend and her teammate. That was when it happened. Shishido dashed towards the incoming serve.

_'I wasn't gifted with tall height or super strength… I also can't hit incredible serves like Choutarou and don't have any specialty shots. Just by running around reckless… I won't be able to beat stronger opponents! That's why from now on…. I'll play my own tennis!' _

"I'll prove that I'm worthy of being on Katsumi's team!" he yelled. Shishido put out his hand and caught Ootori's Scud Serve. Katsumi mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Then she shook her head and chuckled before smiling fondly at the two. She turned around and made her way home.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone whispered to each other as they watched Shishido mercilessly beat Taki. Taki was on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Sakaki walked onto the courts and took in the scene. Shishido looked hopefully at him.

"…Taki is dropped from the regulars. The pre-regular, Hiyoshi, will take his place." Shishido stared, shocked. "That is all. Now continue practice."

"Coach, why Hiyoshi?! Why is it not me?! I'm the one who beat him!"

"You're making a fool out of yourself, Ryou."

"K-katsumi…"

"Although Tachibana was your opponent, your loss was unsightly. Coach never uses people who have lost." Katsumi inwardly felt pained at her own harsh words, but knew they had to be said.

"Katsumi-buchou! These past few weeks, Shishido-sempai has been going through unimaginable training!" Ootori declared.

"…So?" Shishido ran after Sakaki.

"Sempai!" Ootori chased after him.

"Do you still have something to say?" Sakaki asked him. Ootori was surprised as he saw Shishido kneel on the ground.

"Coach, please let me play!"

"Coach, I have been Shishido-sempai's partner for these past two weeks as he trained to the point of bleeding. I would also like to ask you this favor!"

"Then Ootori… Do you want to be dropped from the regulars?" The two gasped. Ootori clenched his fist as he remembered the memories that he shared with the other regulars before looking down.

"…Yes." Then the sound of scissors reached his ears. He looked up only to gasp again when he saw Shishido cutting his hair. "Shishido-sempai! Wh-What are you… isn't that the hair that you were so proud of?!" After finishing, he stood up and stared at Sakaki with determined eyes.

"Coach," a feminine voice called out. "This guy still hasn't lost. I would also like to ask you for this favor." She bowed her head.

"Katsumi…"

"…Do whatever you like," was his answer before walking away.

"You already had hair scissors prepared. Were you planning on cutting your hair from the beginning?"

"Tch, doing such unnecessary things…"

"I'm telling you this now, but it won't happen again. Make sure I don't regret it." It was silent for a few seconds when Katsumi sighed. She walked up to him. "Going as far as to cut your precious hair and going though that hellish training every night after school…"

"You saw that?" She nodded. She looked into his eyes and smiled gently at him. Shishido blushed. He was taken aback at how kind it looked.

"You look good with that hair style… It looks like this time… _I _was the one in awe of _your _prowess. Welcome back, Ryou." He blinked before grinning.

"_The _Atobe Katsumi is complimenting _me? _Is the world finally ending?" She playfully shoved him.

"Come on, we need to give you a proper hair cut," she told him.

"What about practice?" he asked. She smirked.

"Like I'm gonna let you go back to practice with that kind of hair."

"You said it looked good!"

"Yeah, but it'll look even better if you go to a professional." Ootori watched the two bicker with a smile on his face.

_'Katsumi-buchou said all that to Shishido-sempai… but in reality, she was the one that was the most worried about him.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was it? If you liked it, REVIEW! Anyway, these are the votes right now. I changed the poll, so now you can only vote for one person. If you want to vote for more than one person, please do it in a review. KEEP VOTING, PEOPLE!**

**Tezuka: 6**

**Ootori: 6**

**Oshitari: 5**

**Shishido: 4**

**Sanada: 4**

**Yukimura: 3**

**Niou: 3**

**Ryoma: 2**

**Marui: 1**

** Tezuka and Ootori are winning, but Oshitari isn't far behind! And please don't vote twice in two different reviews. Also, I have a new story for Attack on Titan.(Shingeki no Kyojin)**

**_Rulers of the Underworld_**

**_Together they were the most powerful thugs of the Underworld. They were feared and respected. Together they became Humanity's Most Powerful Soldiers. There, they were still feared and respected. But as humanity takes a big turning point, will the two be able to stay together... or will fate finally rip the two apart? Well, even if it does, they won't back down that easily. LEVI/OC_**

**Also, ****DO YOU WANT HYOTEI TO WIN AT NATIONALS?!**** If you do, tell me in your review!**


End file.
